Problem: $\left(7x + 10\right)\left(4x - 9\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 7x \cdot \left(4x - 9\right) + 10 \cdot \left(4x - 9\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 28x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 28x^2 + \left( -63x + 40x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 28x^2 - 23x + \left( 10 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 28x^2 - 23x - 90$